


Wet

by lovelynemesis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis
Summary: You and Bucky have a little fun in the rain. This is a drabble request I received on my Tumblr blog.





	Wet

You tipped your face up to the sky as the first rain drops started to fall. Within minutes, a cool spring rain was upon you.

Turning to Bucky, you smiled at him. Letting go of his hand, you raised your arms up and did a twirl. You watched as people scattered back to their cars, leaving just you and Bucky alone on the walking trail in the park. 

Your maxi skirt and baby doll t-shirt were molding to your body like a second skin, but that didn’t stop you from stomping in a puddle that was forming. 

Bucky shook his head and chuckled at you. He reached up and pushed his wet hair out of his face, “Doll face, you are lucky that I think you’re cute.” 

You made a kissy face at him, “Aw, is my super soldier afraid of his arm getting a little rust?” 

He laughed and lunged for you. You squeaked when his arms wrapped around your waist and lifted you against him. He walked off the trail and leaned you against a tree. His smile was devious as his metal hand bunched your skirt in his fist, dragging the wet material up your legs. He tipped your chin up with his flesh hand and kissed you softly. You moaned against his lips when you felt the press of his metal fingers against the lace between your thighs. 

He pulled away and wiped at the rain trickling down your face. “Place your hands behind you on the tree,” he said as he traced your lips with his fingers. 

You did as he said, watching him kneel in front of you. You caught your bottom lip between your teeth at the sight. His metal hand kept your skirt bunched up around your hips as his other hand spread your thighs further apart. He took a quick look around before pulling your panties aside and looked up at you.

“Now, let’s see if we can get you singin’ in the rain,” he said with a sexy smirk, seconds before his tongue buried in your folds. 

And sing you did.


End file.
